<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logs On The Fire And Gifts On The Tree by spellmanmanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199583">Logs On The Fire And Gifts On The Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor'>spellmanmanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Cozy, F/F, Winter, but i think it's cute anyways, this is only a short one, watching a movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie and Zelda have a cosy evening watching a movie</p><p>my contribution to the wlw winter challenge prompt: cozy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) &amp; Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>wlw Winter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Logs On The Fire And Gifts On The Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the song Mistletoe and Wine by Cliff Richard</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Auntie Zee, Die Hard is not a Christmas film!” Sabrina exclaimed as Zelda picked up the DVD from their shelf of movies. Hilda had suggested that the family watch a Christmas film after dinner to get everyone in the festive spirit and Sabrina had reluctantly said Zelda could choose the film. That didn’t stop her from complaining however when Zelda tried to make them watch her choice.</p><p>“Sabrina, it all takes place on Christmas Eve, how can you get anymore Christmassy than that?!” Zelda replied. She could hear Marie laughing at the argument from her place on the sofa and flashed her a smirk as she turned to try and put the DVD in the player. </p><p>“Zelds, it’s a rather violent film. I don’t know if I can handle it after eating.” Hilda said as she stood to look at the rest of the films they had on offer. </p><p>“If we can’t decide on a film here, why don’t we go to the cinema? They’re showing Home Alone at 9pm.” Ambrose piped up, turning his phone so the family could see the information on his screen. </p><p>“Oh yes, let’s do that! We haven’t been to the cinema for years!” Hilda smiled, clapping her hands. Zelda rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa besides Marie, crossing her arms. She hated the cinema, it was where all the mortals tended to flock on a Saturday night and she really didn’t want to be surrounded by them right now. Marie noticed her lover’s change in mood at the mention of the cinema and smiled at the rest of the family as she sat up.</p><p>“That sounds like a wonderful idea, but I’m not sure if I feel up for it. I’ve had a terrible headache all day! But you lot can all go ahead, I’ll stay behind with anyone who doesn’t want to go also.” She said, flickering her gaze towards Zelda. </p><p>“Yes I’ll stay behind with you, just in case you feel worse.” Zelda said, wise to what her lover was doing. She knew Marie didn’t have a headache, but she was very touched that she would miss out on doing something fun just for her sake. </p><p>The rest of the Spellmans didn’t seem to take any notice of Marie's lie and all left to go to the cinema without the couple. Zelda finally let out the giggle she had been holding in since Marie so blatantly lied. “Thank you for that, I really don’t think I can handle being surrounded by so many mortals right now.” She said as she rested her head on Marie’s shoulder.</p><p>“Of course cherie. I’d rather spend time with you here anyways.” Marie replied, kissing Zelda’s hair. “Would you still like to watch a film? We can watch Die Hard if you really want.” Marie laughed.</p><p>“We don’t have to watch that, I just didn’t want to watch one of Sabrina’s soppy rom coms.” Zelda smiled back. She got up to look at the selection of films again and finally picked out The Nightmare Before Christmas. She’d loved that film ever since she had first seen it and fell in love with the animation but she hadn’t watched it in a while due to a 5 year old Sabrina once saying Sally’s red hair reminded her of Zelda. She didn’t appreciate being compared to a zombie like cartoon character. </p><p>Whilst Zelda set up the TV and placed the film into the player, Marie went upstairs and collected various blankets and pillows to place on the sofa. She also went and made them both a warm cup of hot chocolate, knowing Zelda secretly loved the sugary drink. She sat on the sofa whilst she waited for Zelda to finish putting the DVD into the player, then pulled her into her arms once she sat beside her. Zelda rested her head on Marie’s shoulder and let out a blissful sigh when Marie started stroking her hair. </p><p>Despite the many blankets that were surrounding the couple, Zelda was still rather cold. Greendale was unbearably chilly during the winter and the ice cold draft seemed to get in through every crack in the Spellman house, and no amount of blankets and fires could keep Zelda warm. Marie noticed Zelda shivering so she paused the film and told Zelda to wait there as she disappeared out of the room. She returned a few moments later with one of her hoodies in her hands.</p><p>“Put this on, it will warm you up.” Marie smiled as she passed it to Zelda. She slipped it on over her clothes and instantly felt better. “I may have put a little warming spell on it to help.” Marie told her, kissing her forehead before sitting back down next to her and letting her climb back into her arms. </p><p>They managed to get halfway through the film before sleep began to take over Zelda. Who could blame her? She was cozied up in the warm embrace of the person she loved the most in the world with the fire crackling in the fireplace and the ethereal music and sounds that came from the TV filling the room. Marie too fell asleep a few moments after her lover and they stayed in that position long after the movie was over. When Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina returned from the cinema, they found the couple dozing on the sofa. Hilda couldn’t bear to wake them, they looked too peaceful and happy, so she just switched the TV off and blew out the fire before heading off to bed, leaving them to surely wake up with sore necks and backs but smiles on their faces anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this is so short! I'm currently working on a fic that is about Zelda's birthday (which was supposed to be up in time for Miranda's birthday but I didn't get it finished in time lol) </p><p>As always, please let me know what you think in the comments xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>